Alors moi je propose qu'on reste toujours amies
by Kaalyn
Summary: "- Rosie Lisa Fox. Dix-huit ans. Mon père est mort lors de la trente-troisième. Je suis née quelques mois plus tard. Ma mère a perdu toute notion du temps et de l'espace depuis lors. J'ai été élevée par une voisine. Paix à son âme. Ça vous va ?" Rosie aime Elith et Elith aime Rosie. Mais leur monde ne laisse pas de place à l'Amour. Se passe lors de la 50ème édition des Jeux.


Le mince rayon de soleil qui pénètre dans la chambre à travers les rideaux me réveille en douceur. J'ouvre les yeux et la première chose que je vois est une longue chevelure couleur ébène. Je me rapproche doucement de l'autre côté du lit et dégage une mèche de ses cheveux pour glisser un petit baiser dans son cou. Un soupir amusé m'accueille.

\- Pas ce matin, Rox...

\- Allez quoi, je dis juste bonjour.

Elle se tourne et se met à me fixer avec ses grands yeux bleus. Je fonds. Elle sourit mais je sais très bien ce à quoi elle pense. Je tente de la rassurer.

\- Hey, ne t'en fais pas, ça va bien se passer.

\- Comment tu peux être aussi détendue alors que deux d'entre nous vont aller se faire déchiqueter par des tueurs sanguinaires ?

\- ... Quatre.

\- Quoi ?

\- Pas deux, quatre. La cinquantième, c'est aujourd'hui.

\- Oh non... j'avais oublié. Raison de plus. Comment tu fais ?

Je soupirai avant de répondre et fermai les yeux.

\- Je profite du moment présent.

\- Mais...

\- Pas de mais. Tout ira bien, aujourd'hui comme les autres jours. Nous sommes ensemble, toi et moi, contre le monde entier. Ensemble, on peut tout faire.

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu peux être si optimiste...

\- Et je le serais encore plus si tu n'avais pas pris autant de tesserae.

\- Ce que j'ai pris va nous nourrir pendant deux ans, nous deux et mes frères. C'est la dernière année où je peux le faire, je n'allais pas laisser passer l'occasion.

\- Peut-être, mais...

\- Pas de mais, tu sais que je ne crois pas à ces histoires de probabilités. Si je dois être Moissonnée, je le serai de toute façon, que mon nom soit présent sept ou trente fois dans cette fichue boule.

Elle sourit pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère mais son regard se brouille rapidement.

\- Je ne veux pas te perdre, Rox.

\- Je ne les laisserai jamais t'enlever à moi. Quitte à y laisser ma vie.

Je vois l'inquiétude grandir dans ses yeux et cela m'attriste. Elle tourne la tête sans me répondre. Je devine ses larmes qui doivent couler sur l'oreiller en plumes. Je n'aime pas la voir pleurer. Elle est si fragile, si attendrissante dans ces moments là. Je la prends dans mes bras.

\- Je ne veux pas te perdre, me répète-t-elle, la voix coupée par les sanglots.

\- Tu ne me perdras pas, jamais. Dans quelques heures, des gens seront tirés au sort, deux garçons et deux filles, mais ça ne sera pas nous. Nous aurons dix-neuf ans d'ici quelques mois, et nous serons définitivement tranquilles, tu verras. Ensemble pour l'éternité, tu te souviens ?

\- Oui...

Mes paroles l'apaisent. Elle s'arrête de pleurer et se blottit du mieux qu'elle peut contre moi, les yeux fermés. Elle ne met pas longtemps a se rendormir, elle a dû passer une nuit atroce à s'imaginer les pires scénarios. J'essuie doucement les traces que les larmes ont laissées sur ses joues et je ferme les yeux à mon tour. Après tout, le soleil vient de se lever, rien ne nous empêche de nous reposer encore un peu…

Bien évidemment, quand nous rouvrons les yeux, le soleil cogne déjà. Il doit être neuf heures, voir même plus tard. Il ne faut pas traîner. Je réveille Elith en culpabilisant. Elle doit être tellement fatiguée, j'aimerais la laisser dormir plus longtemps mais… le Capitole en a décidé autrement. Le Capitole décide, et nous exécutons. C'est comme ça depuis toujours et ça continuera toujours. Je m'éclipse par la porte de derrière, en priant pour que personne ne traîne dans le coin. Les rumeurs vont vite, ici, au Sept. Je me demande ce qu'il en est dans les autres Districts…

J'arrive vite chez moi et il me suffit d'un coup de pied pour ouvrir la porte délabrée. Ma mère est toujours dans sa chambre, elle n'a pas pu se lever sans moi. Que ferait-elle si je n'étais pas là… Elle marmonne quelques mots, que je ne comprends pas, comme souvent. J'aime ma mère, du plus profond de mon coeur, mais parfois, c'est vraiment difficile. Alors, je prends soin de la mettre à l'abri, dans sa chambre, et je file en douce chez Elith. Je suis aussi dépendante que ma mère, finalement. Je l'installe à la table et lui sert les restes du dîner d'hier dans une assiette. Elle mange sans rechigner, c'est déjà ça. Il me reste peu de temps devant moi. Je ne me change pas, hors de question de me faire belle pour ces chiens qui nous gouvernent. Ils m'ont déjà volé ma famille, ils ne me prendront pas ma dignité. On frappe à la porte. Ils sont là. Je force ma mère à finir rapidement son assiette tout en ouvrant la porte.

\- Mademoiselle Fox, vous…

\- Oui, ça va, on arrive.

Le Pacificateur me jette un regard noir, qui transmet toute sa haine. Je lui ai coupé la parole, mais je m'en fiche. Je ne suis pas de bonne humeur aujourd'hui et je suis bien décidée à le leur montrer. Allez, courage, dans une heure ça sera fini. J'aide ma mère à se lever, et nous partons. Arrivée sur la grande place, il faut que je signe le registre, mais je ne peux pas laisser ma mère toute seule. Elith est déjà là, elle me vient en aide. Elle est tristement magnifique. Sa famille ne tolérerait pas qu'elle vienne à la cérémonie sans sa robe du dimanche, surtout lors d'une Expiation. "Obéis au Capitole et ne fais pas de vagues." Nous n'avons pas la même vision des choses. Elle assied ma mère sur un banc, près de ses parents, qui font la moue mais ne protestent pas, puis elle se dirige vers l'extrémité de la place, où des jeunes filles de notre âge sont déjà alignées en rangs d'oignons.

Je donne ma goutte de sang au Capitole à contrecoeur. Encore quelque chose qu'ils me volent. Bah, passons, c'est la dernière fois, je ne vais pas m'énerver encore et risquer un scandale comme il y a deux ans. Ca pourrait mal finir.

Je rejoins Elith dans la rangée des filles de dix-huit ans. La dernière année. La dernière étape. J'ai envie de prendre sa main dans la mienne, mais je me retiens. Nous sommes en public, et personne ne doit savoir pour l'instant. Cela ferait trop de… bruit. Et je ne sais pas comment réagiraient ses parents. Je me contente donc juste de lui faire la bise, en lui promettant discrètement dans l'oreille de me rattraper tout à l'heure. Je compte bien fêter notre libération. Enfin, le mot est bien fort. N'oublions pas que nous sommes à Panem.

Les derniers retardataires arrivent, encadrés par les Pacificateurs dont les expressions de visage n'ont rien de paisible. Je jette un coup d'oeil à ma mère à l'autre bout de la place, derrière nous. Elle regarde autour d'elle, sans voir personne. Comme toujours.

L'hôtesse est là, sur l'estrade. Rosylia Amiwen. Je la déteste amèrement. Sa parodie de prénom ressemble au mien, mais elle est la parfaite incarnation du Capitole. Riche, hautaine et insouciante. Elle s'est déguisée en tronc d'arbre, cette année. Quelle originalité, j'en suis bouche bée. Elle s'approche du micro et des caméras. Je peux voir ses yeux briller sur les télévisions géantes qui nous entourent. Elle adore cette cérémonie. Elle adore envoyer des gamins se faire massacrer. Surtout aujourd'hui. Deux fois plus de morts, deux fois plus de plaisir.

\- Joyeux Hunger Games à tous ! Et… puisse le sort vous être favorable ! Comme vous le savez, cette année marque la Cinquantième édition des Jeux ! Pour rappeler aux districts ce qu'ils doivent au Capitole et à quel point il serait inutile de tenter une rébellion, aujourd'hui, deux tributs supplémentaires seront moissonnés parmi tous ces jolis noms !

Elle s'approche de la grosse sphère en verre teinté. Les femmes d'abord, quelle galanterie ! Pour la première fois de la matinée, mon ventre se serre lorsqu'elle plonge sa main manucurée dans la boule. Elle farfouille un peu les papiers, comme pour donner du suspense, avant d'en tirer un. Elle le déplie, le lit rapidement, puis revient se placer au centre pour annoncer fièrement :

\- Et le premier tribut féminin du District Sept est... Elizabeth Wainsworth !

Mon coeur rate un battement. J'ai subitement l'impression que tout l'oxygène du monde a disparu. La scène se passe au ralentit. J'entends un hurlement derrière moi. Je regarde Elith, qui n'a pas réagi. Elle fixe l'hôtesse, qui parcourt les rangées du regard. Les pacificateurs s'approchent déjà de la nôtre pour emmener leur proie. Hors de question. Je ne les laisserai pas m'enlever ce qui me reste.

\- Je suis volontaire.

Les pacificateurs s'arrêtent, intrigués, et Rosylia me demande ce que j'ai dit.

\- Je me porte volontaire pour participer aux Jeux à sa place.

Cette fois, Elith réagit. Elle hurle, mais je n'y prête pas attention. Je suis les pacificateurs pendant que l'hôtesse continue son discours. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'elle raconte, je n'entends plus que mon coeur qui tambourine dans mes tympans. J'arrive sur l'estrade et elle me tend le micro en me demandant de sa voix criarde :

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Je la dévisage, le regard sombre. Je n'ai pas envie de répondre, j'ai juste envie de lui foutre un coup de poing sur son joli petit visage du... Capitole, mais ses chiens de garde sont aux abois, leurs fusils dirigés contre moi. Je lâche mon nom d'un ton las.

\- Rosie.

\- Hum hum... tu as oublié ton nom de famille, jeune fille ?

\- Rosie Lisa Fox. Dix-huit ans. Mon père est mort lors de la trente-troisième. Je suis née quelques mois plus tard. Ma mère a perdu toute notion du temps et de l'espace depuis lors. J'ai été élevée par une voisine. Paix à son âme. Ça vous va ?

Elle ne répond pas. Je crois que je l'ai déstabilisée.

Elle retourne tirer un papier. Mais plus rien n'a d'importance maintenant. Je l'ai fait. J'ai sauvé la vie d'Elith. Je vais mourir dans cette arène, mais tant pis, elle au moins vivra. Je la regarde et esquisse un sourire, mais elle me fixe droit dans les yeux, les joues à nouveau trempées de larmes. Si un regard pouvait tuer, je n'aurais même pas le temps d'aller dans l'Arène. Elle m'en veut. Mais j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait.

La voix criarde de l'Hôtesse me sort de mes pensées lorsqu'elle déplie le second papier.

\- Et le second tribut féminin du District Sept est... oh !

Oh ? Quelque chose cloche, cela se voit sur son visage. Elle se rapproche d'un Pacificateur pour demander conseil. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de poser la question.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Une vague de murmures naît parmi l'Assemblée mais les chiens de garde du Capitole la font taire. Celui avec lequel parle l'Hôtesse acquiesce d'un signe de tête, et elle revient à sa place pour annoncer le nom. Il y a quelque chose d'anormal. Elle a l'air... confuse, et sa voix n'est plus si enjouée.

\- Hum, pardon pour ce contretemps. Le second tribut féminin du District Sept est donc... Elizabeth Wainsworth.

Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui hurle. Si fort que les Pacificateurs me plantent une aiguille dans le bras pour me calmer. Tout devient blanc, puis je m'évanouis.


End file.
